Printer devices, such as printers, multifunction printers, copiers and the like, produce a representation of electronic data on a physical medium. Printer devices can print on variety of media types and sizes such as paper or transparency film. Printer devices include a variety of mechanisms, such as pickup mechanisms, rollers, shields, duplexers and platens to form a media path through the printer and to control the media as it moves through the media path. Occasionally, a sheet of media may become jammed as it moves through the media path. This can render the printer inoperative until the media jam is cleared.